


Wonder

by DevilJesus



Series: Super Psycho Love [9]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: College Life, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: The Alpha’s eyes were wide and he had a cute flush on his cheeks. He bowed his head politely. “H-hey,” his voice was meek and nervous.“Thank you again for helping me.” Seunghun bowed his head to the Alpha. The Alpha smiled awkwardly again, he looked cute. “I’m Seunghun.”The Alpha bowed. “Hyunsuk.” He replied.Seunghun chuckled softly. “Nice to meet you.”Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Nekoss by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Kim Seunghun
Series: Super Psycho Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wonder

“Aish! I can’t do this stupid equation!” Byounggon growled as he ran his hands through his hair. 

Seunghun glanced over at him, they sat in the library catching up on the week's work. Although they did different courses they were best friends and always met at the library. 

“Hyung…” he sighed, seeing some other students glance over at them. 

The Alpha was still holding his head in his hands. “It’s so confusing! I may as well drop out of ShinShin now!”

Seunghun chuckled softly. “You’re being so dramatic.”

The Alpha turned to him with a raised brow. “Seunghun-ah, I’m being serious.” He mumbled. 

Seunghun just nodded with a smile. “Okay, just try and keep it down,” he mused watching as Byounggon gave him a slight frown. “We’re in the library remember?” He added. 

“Yeah…” Byounggon sighed. His attention was suddenly on something behind Seunghun. “Hey, is that Jinyounggie?” He asked. 

Seunghun tilted his head slightly before turning around and looking towards another part of the library. “It is!” He smiled, seeing their friend sat studying. 

“Who’s that he’s with?” Byounggon asked. 

Seunghun looked at the Alpha sat opposite Jinyoung before he turned back to Byounggon. “It’s his mate, I think his name is Kuanlin?” He explained. 

Byounggon’s eyes widened. “Jinyoungie has a mate now? Woah…” he sounded shocked. 

Seunghun nodded, he was also shocked when Jinyoung had told him. “I’m glad, he seems really happy and more open.” He observed with a thankful smile. 

Byounggon nodded. “I guess that is better.” 

Seunghun took another glance at the couple before he looked down at his work. He sighed before standing from his seat, Byounggon looked up at him curiously. “Anyway, I’m gonna go find a book for this report,” he answered the Alpha’s unspoken question. 

The Alpha nodded. “‘Kay, I’ll be wallowing away in statistics…”

Seunghun rolled his eyes at the Alpha and chuckled before standing up. He made his way past Jinyoung and Kuanlin and gave the other Neko a smile and a wink. Jinyoung smiled back at him and nodded. Seunghun was truly happy for Jinyoung, he and Byounggon were worried about him but he now had his own Alpha to take care of him. 

Seunghun sighed softly as he made his way down one of the aisles of books, he couldn’t help but wonder when he would find his Alpha. A mate for him. He shook his head softly with a smile, “stop thinking about that,” he whispered to himself. 

The Neko checked along the books and frowned slightly when he didn’t see the one he was after, the poster on the side gave him an idea of whereabouts on the shelf it should be. He grumbled slightly when he saw it was on one of the higher shelves. Glancing around him, he couldn’t see the small footstool that would make it easier for him to reach the book. 

He sighed and shrugged, reaching up on his tiptoes to try and grab the book. He pouted as his fingers only just brushed the bottom of the book. 

Suddenly a hand appeared beside him and took the book, Seunghun frowned and quickly turned only to see a tall handsome Alpha looking back at him. 

“Is this the book you were reaching for?” He asked with an almost shy smile. He held the book out for Seunghun to take. Seunghun blinked back at him, the Alpha tilted his head and smiled. 

“A-ah, yes, thank you,” he bowed his head to the Alpha as he took the book from him. 

“You looked like you were struggling,” the Alpha commented with the smile never moving from his face. 

Seunghun chuckled softly, “I was.” He bowed his head again in thanks. The Alpha bowed back and smiled, he looked as though he wanted to say something but instead he just stood there. Seunghun blinked at him, “erm, I need to get back to my assignment…”

“Of course,” the Alpha replied, moving aside slightly so that Seunghun could walk past. 

Seunghun smiled up at the timid Alpha. “Thank you again.” He spoke with a smile. 

The Alpha bowed his head. “It’s okay.” 

Seunghun walked past the Alpha only to see his eyes following, it made the Neko raise a brow. He’d never seen the Alpha before, he looked back and could see the Alpha still watching him. He couldn’t help but blush softly. 

“Yah, I thought you got lost, where were you?” Byounggon’s voice came as he moved to sit back down. 

Seunghun rolled his eyes playfully at the Alpha. “I was getting a book.” He reminded. Byounggon just nodded but gave Seunghun a raised brow. 

  
  
  


—

  
  


Seunghun grumbled as he waited in the cafeteria queue. Byounggon had sent him to go retrieve some food, while the Alpha went to find them a seat. Seunghun could swear it was always him that ended up getting the food. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a message from Jinyoung. 

**🌑Jinyoungie🌑**

_ 12:31 _

_ Hey! I’m meeting Kuanlinnie for lunch but I’ll see you later on!!  _

Seunghun smiled at his phone, he was glad that Jinyoung had finally found himself a mate that made him happy. Both he and Byounggon had noticed a change in Jinyoung, he was more open and smiled more. 

“Excuse me.” 

A voice suddenly came from behind him, Seunghun quickly looked up and moved in the queue before turning to apologise to the student behind him. His eyes widened however when he was met with a familiar face, it was the Alpha from before. “Hey, it’s you, from the library.” He said softly. 

The Alpha’s eyes were wide and he had a cute flush on his cheeks. He bowed his head politely. “H-hey,” his voice was meek and nervous. 

“Thank you again for helping me.” Seunghun bowed his head to the Alpha. The Alpha smiled awkwardly again, he looked cute. “I’m Seunghun.”

The Alpha bowed. “Hyunsuk.” He replied. 

Seunghun chuckled softly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Y-you too.”

Seunghun was about to talk more with the Alpha when his phone vibrated again suddenly, he sighed as he took the device out his pocket. He raised a brow as he saw it was from Byounggon. 

**🦖GonGonnie🦖**

_ 12:38 _

_ I have to go meet my lecturer!! Apparently it’s important!!! I’m so hungry!!!! 😩😩😡😡 _

Seunghun pouted slightly, all his friends were abandoning him. He quickly texted back a reply. 

_ 12:38 _

_ Do you still want food? _

Byounggon’s message came back just as swiftly. 

**_🦖_ ** **GonGonnie** **_🦖_ **

_ 12:39 _

_ You get yours I’ll find something after! Soz!! _

Seunghun sighed, he was coming to the front of the queue now, he glanced back at Hyunsuk. The Alpha looked like he was watching Seunghun carefully. Seunghun bit his lip. “Are you sitting anywhere?” He asked. 

The Alpha blinked before he shook his head. “Ah, no.”

“Do you want to sit with me?” Seunghun suggested. The Alpha was cute and he didn’t want to sit on his own. 

“Uhh—“ Hyunsuk looked like he was weighing his options. Seunghun felt another pout on his lips, he noticed the Alpha’s eyes follow the movement. “Like as a thank you?” Hyunsuk asked. 

Seunghun blinked before he shrugged. “Sure.”

“Okay.” Hyunsuk replied with a soft nod. 

Seunghun smiled, he asked for his lunch and waited for the Alpha to get his before they made their way towards a table. They sat and began to eat, Seunghun could see the Alpha steal glances at him occasionally. “So, what are you studying?” He asked the Alpha, the silence between them killing him. 

“Graphics design.” Hyunsuk replied. 

“Ah woah, that’s cool!” Seunghun said back with his eyes smiling. 

The Alpha’s lips turned up in a smile too. “What about you?” He asked politely. 

Seunghun’s eyes lit up at the mention of his major. “Creative writing, it’s a lot of reading but it’s still fun!” He said enthusiastically. 

Hyunsuk nodded with a smile. “That’s why I saw you in the library,” he mused. 

The Neko nodded. “Yeah! I’m always there!” He giggled, the Alpha was smiling softly at him; it made Seunghun’s heart flutter. 

“I’m in my first year, are you?” Hyunsuk asked with his smile never leaving his face. 

Seunghun tilted his head softly before shaking it. “Ah, no, I’m in second year.” He replied. 

The Alpha suddenly looked worried. He quickly bowed his head politely. “I’m sorry! I should call you sunbae!”

Seunghun put his hands up and shook his head. “Hey, it’s okay,” he reassured. “Hyung is fine.” He replied. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as they continued eating. Seunghun couldn’t help but think the Alpha looked like he wanted to say more to him. 

“Are you going to the library after lunch?” The Alpha suddenly inquired. 

Seunghun blinked before he shook his head. “I have a lecture this afternoon…” he said softly. 

Seunghun could see a flash of disappointment cross the Alpha’s handsome face. “Oh… maybe tomorrow?” He asked hopefully. 

Seunghun smiled. “Maybe?” He could see a soft smile break out on Hyunsuk’s face. “Do you have Kakao? I can text you when I’m in the library if you want?” Seunghun suggested. 

The Alpha’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yeah,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it over to Seunghun. 

The Neko took it and added his information. “There, now you can message me anytime.” 

“T-thank you, Hyung.” 

  
  
  


-

  
  


Seunghun sighed as he looked at his blank phone screen. Hyunsuk hadn’t messaged or called. It had been almost a week since they’d had lunch together. Seunghun felt silly for thinking there was something between them, maybe he was just jealous? Jinyoung had an Alpha, maybe subconsciously Seunghun wanted one too. 

He shook his head. 

Hyunsuk’s handsome face kept appearing in his mind. He wanted to see the Alpha again. There was something about him that made Seunghun want to see him. 

He squeaked when his phone suddenly began to vibrate. He took the phone from his side table and answered it before looking at the ID. “Hello?”

_ “Seunghun-Hyung?”  _ Came the voice. 

Seunghun’s eyes widened. “Hyunsuk-ah? Is that you?” He could feel a large smile coming onto his face. 

_ “Yeah, I hope this isn’t a bad time…”  _ Hyunsuk replied. 

Seunghun shook his head, even though he knew the Alpha couldn’t see him. “No! Not at all!”

_ “G-good, I was wondering if you wanted to get a coffee with me?” _ Hyunsuk sounded nervous. 

Seunghun blinked. “Now?”

The Alpha cleared his throat awkwardly. “ _ Uhh, yeah.” _

“Sure! Y-yeah!” Seunghun quickly answered, he didn’t want the Alpha to be discouraged. 

_ “I can meet you at the café? Do you know the Chestnut Café? The one just off campus?”  _ Hyunsuk asked. His voice sounded more relaxed now. 

Seunghun had a picture of the cafe in his head, he could kinda remember where it was. “Yeah! That sounds good!” He replied. 

“ _ Great! I’ll meet you there in half an hour?”  _ Hyunsuk suggested. 

Seunghun was honestly surprised by how eager the Alpha was to see him. “Sure!” 

They both hung up and Seunghun quickly kicked himself out of bed. He ran to his wardrobe and pulled out his best clothes. He lived in the off campus dorms which meant that it was further for him to walk back to the campus. 

He quickly threw on some nice clothes and grabbed his wallet and phone. He made his way out the complex and back towards the campus. It was only a fifteen minute walk so it wasn’t too far. 

He saw the familiar cafe in the distance, it was just off the university campus and was extremely popular among students. The cafe had an almost romantic atmosphere to it. 

Seunghun chuckled softly to himself, maybe he could think of this as a date…? 

The Alpha wasn’t outside so Seunghun made his way inside the cafe. 

“Hyung!” Hyunsuk’s voice came softly. 

“Hyunsuk-ah,” Seunghun smiled, making his way over towards the Alpha. He was sitting beside the window. Seunghun sat opposite him, “thank you for inviting me out.” 

Hyunsuk smiled shyly at him. “I-it’s okay.”

The server came and took their orders, Seunghun settled for a hot chocolate with all the extras. Hyunsuk smiled at him and asked for the same.

Seunghun bit his lip as they sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. “Have you been busy lately?” He asked. The Alpha tilted his head softly in confusion. “I didn’t hear anything back from you?” Seunghun added. 

“Ah, I was trying to find a reason to talk to you…” Hyunsuk replied shyly. 

Seunghun blinked. “Huh?”

“I want to spend time with you, Hyung.” Hyunsuk admitted, he had a soft pink hue on his cheeks as he smiled at the Neko. 

“Oh,” Seunghun smiled back at him. “Well, you should’ve just asked!” He said with an eye smile. 

Hyunsuk was gazing soft at him. “Your smile is pretty.” He commented shyly. 

Seunghun blinked. “T-thank you.”

“Your drinks!” The Neko server came and handed them their drinks. 

Seunghun looked and bowed his head in thanks. “Thank you.” The waiter nodded and made his way back to the counter. Hyunsuk was watching Seunghun closely as he took a sip of his drink. Seunghun’s eyes widened. “Woah! This is really good!”

Hyunsuk chuckled. 

They chatted about their courses, Seunghun found himself completely relaxed around the Alpha. He wanted to know all about him, he wanted to spend more time with him. 

When they’d finished their drinks, Hyunsuk insisted on paying. Seunghun sighed but allowed the Alpha to pay for him. They walked out of the cafe and into the cold air outside. 

Hyunsuk bit his lip, he looked over at Seunghun with a shy expression. “I can walk you back to the Neko House if you want?” He suggested. 

Seunghun tilted his head. “Ah, actually I live in the off campus dorms.” He replied. 

“What?” Hyunsuk frowned. “Hyung! You should’ve said something,” he looked at the ground with pink cheeks. 

Seunghun frowned. “Why?”

“That means you’ve come all the way back here, to campus.” Hyunsuk said back with an apologetic expression. 

“It’s okay,” Seunghun shrugged happily. The Alpha still didn’t look convinced, Seunghun sighed before he stepped closer to the tall Alpha. 

Hyunsuk’s eyes widened as Seunghun leaned up on his tiptoes to give his cheek a soft kiss. He pulled back and smiled as he saw Hyunsuk blinking back at him with pink cheeks. 

“Thank you again for inviting me out.” Seunghun chuckled. 

“I-it’s okay.” Hyunsuk breathed. 

He bowed his head to the Alpha before turning away and heading back towards the off campus dorms. His head was buzzing and his heart was fluttering.  _ Hyunsuk was so cute!!  _

  
  


-

  
  


Over the next couple of days Seunghun met up with Hyunsuk, they spent time together in the library and also had the occasional “date” at the Chestnut Cafe. 

Seunghun was sure he couldn’t get the smile off his face, not like he usually didn’t have a smile on his face. 

It was a Friday afternoon and they’d just finished in the library. They were standing side by side as they walked into the quad, it was sunny and there were lots of other students sitting outside and on the stone tables. 

Hyunsuk suddenly stopped walking and held Seunghun’s wrist gently. Seunghun tilted his head curiously. “Hyunsukkie?” 

The Alpha bit his lip. “Hyung, I really want to spend more time with you.”

Seunghun blinked, his hair was glowing softly and his cheeks were pink. “O-of course,” he replied awkwardly. 

Hyunsuk’s hand moved from Seunghun’s wrist, softly holding the Neko’s hand. Seunghun could feel his heart flutter. “I really—“ 

“Seunghun-ah!”

The Alpha’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled back. Seunghun pouted before he turned and frowned at his best friend. “Byounggon…”

Byounggon approached them and gave the younger Alpha a raised brow. Seunghun could swear he heard Hyunsuk growl under his breath before he looked at Seunghun with soft eyes. “I see you’re busy. I’ll see you later, Hyung.”

“What? Oh, okay,” Seunghun pouted slightly as Hyunsuk turned away from him. 

Byounggon suddenly appeared beside him. “Who was that Alpha?” Byounggon raised a brow slightly as he looked over Seunghun’s shoulder to where the tall Alpha was walking away, Byounggon noticed the other Alpha looking back shyly at them. 

“He helped me,” Seunghun answered, “I had lunch with him when you abandoned me.”

“Hey! I’m sorry…” Byounggon pouted. “Anyway, is that all that’s going on between you? 

Seunghun rolled his eyes but still smiled. “Yes.” He wanted there to be more, but for now he didn’t know. 

  
  


-

  
  


Seunghun sighed as he headed out of campus and towards his dorm complex. He’d been with Byounggon in the cafeteria, the Alpha had asked for Seunghun’s opinion about going to a party this weekend. Seunghun had rolled his eyes and told Byounggon that he was an idiot, no matter what Seunghun said he knew the Alpha would go anyway. 

He smiled as he saw Hyunsuk standing by the university gates. The Alpha was looking at his phone, a slight frown on his handsome face. 

“Hyunsukkie?” Seunghun called out to him. 

The Alpha immediately looked over at him and smiled, bowing his head politely. “Hyung.”

“What are you doing out here?” Seunghun asked, the Alpha lived in the on campus dorms, in the Alpha House. He had no reason to come to the university gates. 

Hyunsuk gave him a shy smile. “I was waiting for you.”

“Really?” Seunghun chuckled shyly. “What’s up?” 

Hyunsuk bit his lip before he gave Seunghun a serious expression. “That Alpha, are you and him… together?” He suddenly asked. 

Seunghun blinked. “Me and Byounggon?” The Alpha nodded. Seunghun grimaced. “Eww! No!” He bellowed. “He’s my best friend, but that’s all it is. Trust me.” He shivered at just the thought! Byounggon was his best friend! They were almost like brothers! 

A look of relief flashed on Hyunsuk’s face. “Oh, good,” he said softly. 

Seunghun raised a brow slightly. “Did you think we were mates?” He mused. 

The Alpha’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he muttered. 

Seunghun still looked curiously at the Alpha before he shrugged. 

Hyunsuk was gazing at him softly, he looked nervous before he cleared his throat. “Are you free this weekend?” He asked. 

Seunghun smiled. “Yeah! What do you have in mind?” He mused. 

Hyunsuk smiled back at him before he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “There’s this new movie… I was wondering if you wanted to go see it with me?”

The Neko’s heart fluttered. “Sure!” He quickly answered.  _ Was Hyunsuk asking him on a date?  _

“G-great! I can meet you outside your dorm?” Hyunsuk offered. 

Seunghun nodded. “Okay,” the Alpha looked happy and bowed his head before making his way towards where the Alpha and Neko house was. 

Seunghun was almost skipping home. 

  
  


-

  
  


Seunghun had never felt so excited. He was thrumming with it, his hair was glowing softly and he could swear he could practically feel a buzzing coming from his own skin. It'd taken him almost an hour to pick out an outfit. In the end, Seunghun just pulled on the clothes he’d noticed Hyunsuk liked the most, judging by how often his eyes were magnetized to his body. A high necked jumper and black skinny jeans. It was simple but impactful. 

He was standing in front of the dorm complex, Hyunsuk had messaged him to say he was on his way. It was almost seven at night, Seunghun had been waiting all day to see the Alpha. 

“Hyung! Sorry, I made you wait.” The Alpha said as he quickly approached Seunghun. He looked as though he’d just jogged. His eyes raked over Seunghun’s body, the Alpha wasn’t hiding his appreciation. 

Seunghun shook his head. “It’s okay,” he smiled softly at the Alpha. “Shall we head off?”

They made their way towards the university metro station, the train ride wasn’t long and thankfully it wasn’t too busy so they could sit instead of stand. 

The lights of Seoul made them both smile. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Hyunsuk suddenly asked. Seunghun blinked back at him before he nodded, holding his hand out and feeling the Alpha’s large warm hand grab his.

Seunghun’s hair glowed brightly. They were making their way through the busy streets and towards the cinema. 

Hyunsuk paid for their tickets, insisting that he was the one that invited Seunghun out so he should pay. Seunghun followed after the Alpha as they made their way into the screening. The popcorn was between them and Seunghun couldn’t help but scoot closer to the Alpha, resting his head softly on the Alpha’s shoulder as the movie began. 

It was an action comedy movie, Seunghun chuckled along with the rest of the cinema patrons. He raised a brow slightly as he felt Hyunsuk’s eyes on him. He looked over at him and blushed when he saw the Alpha gazing at him, he buried himself further into the Alpha as his hair glowed, illuminating the dark cinema. 

Hyunsuk chuckled and moved his arm to wrap around Seunghun’s shoulders. 

Seunghun didn’t even watch the end of the movie. He was too focused on the Alpha beside him. His aura made Seunghun feel safe. 

The movie ended and people began to make their way out of the theatre. Seunghun and Hyunsuk stood and smiled at each other before the Alpha held out his hand for Seunghun to take. 

The Neko was happy to take it. 

They were heading back to the train station when Seunghun found himself saying, “do you want to come back to mine?”

Hyunsuk froze, his hand tightened around Seunghun’s own. “Hyung?” 

They'd been skirting about the issue for weeks now. Seunghun hadn't wanted to push, and Hyunsuk hadn't done more than hold his hand or kiss his cheek gently before saying goodnight and leaving Seunghun on the dorm complex’s doorstep. 

“I like you.” Seunghun admitted. 

Hyunsuk’s eyes widened at his honesty before he felt the Alpha’s hands cyp his face. He tilted his head up and felt Hyunsuk’s lips on his own. The kiss was sweet, chaste. 

Hyunsuk pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. “Okay,” he whispered. 

Seunghun’s eyes widened and he nodded, tugging softly on Hyunsuk’s hand as they headed into the train station. 

  
  


-

  
  
  


Seunghun bit his lip, Hyunsuk was looking around his apartment almost distractingly. They’d been seeing each other for almost two months now. Seunghun didn’t know if they were actually dating, if they were mates… Hyunsuk had never said anything about it. 

“Hyunsukkie, what are we?” He asked softly. 

The Alpha frowned before he looked over at him with a shy smile. “I hope you consider us mates.” 

Seunghun moved closer to the Alpha, a shy smile on his face as he looked up at him. He nodded softly. 

Hyunsuk chuckled before he cupped Seunghun’s face, kissing him gently. 

Seunghun was practically vibrating out of his skin, he wanted the Alpha so badly. Hyunsuk groaned against his lips before pulling back. Seunghun ignored the fluttering in his stomach as Hyunsuk’s eyes ran down his body, so intense it felt like a physical thing, darkening when he met Seunghun’s eyes.

“Are you sure, Hyung?” His voice rumbled, and the roughness of his voice shot heat through Seunghun’s body. He licked his lips as he glanced up at the Alpha. 

“I think you know the answer, Hyunsukkie.” He raised a brow, reaching a hand out. Hyunsuk instantly took it, allowing himself to be led to the bed. “You’re the only one I want.” Seunghun said confidently as he gracefully maneuvered them around, pushing Hyunsuk back. 

He smothered his embarrassment at what he was about to do, swallowing thickly before swaying his hips, he had no music but he had a beat in his head. 

His confidence upped when Hyunsuk quickly propped himself up on his elbows, mouth dropping open with wide eyes as Seunghun trailed his own fingers over his body. He turned around, rolling his body as he pulled his jumper up an inch at a time, throwing a smirk over his shoulder when he took the jumper off, dropping it to his side. He turned back around, making a show of rolling his head back, trailing his hands over his neck, his chest, his stomach. He opened his eyes as he slid his hands lower, dancing over his hardened cock straining through the fabric of his tight jeans. 

He was desperate for the Alpha. Had been for a while. 

Hyunsuk was panting, the hard line of his cock obvious under his jeans, his eyes were flashing red dangerously. Seunghun smiled lasciviously as he beckoned Hyunsuk forward. His smile grew amused as the Alpha slid to the edge of the bed in a heartbeat, hands settling on his hips, looking up into Seunghun’s eyes.

Seunghun licked his lips, unable to keep his voice from shaking, “take them off,” and suddenly his jeans were shoved down past his knees. He balanced himself on Hyunsuk’s shoulders as his  _ mate _ peeled the jeans the rest of the way off his lean legs. They were tossed to the side, and Seunghun took a half glance in its direction to make sure they didn’t catch on anything. 

He looked down at Hyunsuk and  _ shit _ . They hadn’t even done anything yet and Hyunsuk looked positively wrecked in the low, amber light of the room.

“You too, take your clothes off,” Seunghun instructed, suddenly feeling the tingling itch under his skin to touch increase tenfold. 

Hyunsuk huffed his own nervous laugh, standing up in the small space Seunghun allowed between himself and the bed to take his shirt off. Seunghun licked his lips as he ran his fingers over the hard-earned muscles, reveling in the little shudders and the small, barely there moans Hyunsuk let out when Seunghun’s fingers caught over his nipples.

“You’re making this hard to undress, hyung,” Hyunsuk said breathlessly as Seunghun leaned down to gently take a nipple, teasing with a swipe of his tongue. He backed off reluctantly, watching hungrily as Hyunsuk’s hands fell to his belt, making quick work of it and the button of his jeans. He caught Seunghun’s eye, quickly shoving his pants and underwear off in one go, stepping out of them as he pulled the Neko in for a heated kiss.

God, kissing Hyunsuk was perfect and passionate and overwhelming. It was curling tongues and teasing teeth and hands dug into his Neko blonde hair, pulling him as close as physics would allow. Seunghun groaned into the kiss as his cock brushed against Hyunsuk’s, hips jerking forward involuntarily and suddenly, the Alpha twisted around so that their roles were reversed. 

Seunghun bounced on the bed with a yelp as Hyunsuk crawled between his legs. Seunghun bit his lips, swallowing thickly as he watched Hyunsuk’s thick cock swing between his legs, twitching as Seunghun wantonly spread his legs.

“You sure you want this, Hyung?” Hyunsuk asked as he sat back on his heels, hands clenched on his thighs like he was actively holding himself back from touching Seunghun. 

“Yes,” he said almost impatiently. “Please just...just get inside me, goddamn it.” His whole face was pink and his hair was illuminating the room. 

Hyunsuk laughed one of his rare, open laughs. Seunghun found himself unable to look away from the Alpha. Hyunsuk was so beautiful when he laughed like that.

Hyunsuk shook his head at Seunghun in amusement, reaching for one of the tubes of lube sitting on Seunghun’s bedside table, raising a brow with a chuckle. He coated his fingers, pressing the pads against Seunghun’s hole.

The breath left Seunghun as a finger slowly pushed into him. He was always sensitive down there, and this being only the second time he’d had someone’s fingers up his ass (the first being himself)- it was a lot.

He moaned as Hyunsuk ran his nails up his inner thigh, distracting Seunghun from the burning stretch of adding a second finger. Seunghun shouted, back bowing slightly when Hyunsuk curled his fingers against his prostate- something he couldn’t do with his own fingers. Hyunsuk twisted his fingers just right on a pull back, slowly twisting a third along with the first two, and not even Hyunsuk’s other hand wrapping around his leaking cock was enough to distract him from the sharp burn. He clenched down hard, furiously shaking his head when the Alpha actually asked if he wanted to stop. He breathed through it until he felt the sting become a dull throb, signalling for Hyunsuk to continue.

As soon as Hyunsuk’s fingers hit their limit, he curled them up again, making Seunghun sob into the open air. He covered his flushed face and Hyunsuk’s ministrations stopped immediately.

“I want to see you,” Hyunsuk growled, and Seunghun quickly dug his fingers into the pillow beneath him, eyes closed. With a harsher thrust, Hyunsuk leaned forward, hand planted by Seunghun’s ribs. He snaked his pinky in along with the three and Seunghun gasped through the stretch, eyes clenching tighter. “Condoms?”

“T-top drawer.” He struggled out, and received no verbal answer. Seunghun refused to open his eyes lest he lose the very tight grip he held on his control.

Hyunsuk took his time with the fingering, wanting to make sure Seunghun was properly stretched. The Neko understood that, but he was vibrating out of his skin by time Hyunsuk decided he was content with how loose his hole was. 

Seunghun gasped when he heard the lube open again and the filthy, slick sounds of Hyunsuk coating his cock. Seunghun’s breath picked up as Hyunsuk set the head of his cock against Seunghun’s hole, bracing to be filled. His brows furrowed, eyes flying open in confusion when nothing happened.

“There you are,” Hyunsuk said roughly, fondly. “Keep your eyes on me, Seunghunnie-hyung.”

Seunghun choked, eyes flying wide as Hyunsuk pushed in far enough for the head to pop in. Hyunsuk groaned low and deep, his body a line of tension as he waited for Seunghun to relax again before thrusting the rest of the way in with one strong push. Seunghun shouted, arms flinging around the Alpha, his nails biting into Hyunsuk’s back as he adjusted to the last burning stretch he’d feel tonight. He panted harshly against it, tears collected at the corners of his eyes, but he ignored it because he knew it would feel amazing once the pain subsided.

Besides, he could now say he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He wasn’t a virgin anymore.

He found himself more emotional than he’d expected to feel about that fact. He clung to Hyunsuk’s back, with his arms and his legs, choking back the tears - both elated and excited, but also oddly... nostalgic? He shook as Hyunsuk pulled back in concern, his eyes wide and worried as the tears spilled over, pulling back like he was going to pull out and Seunghun used all of his strength to pull him back in, eyes rolling back at the feeling.

“Hyung, wha-” Hyunsuk was cut off by Seunghun lurching forward, his lips colliding with Hyunsuk’s in an uncoordinated kiss. 

Hyunsuk grunted in pain, tilting his head so that his and Seunghun’s noses weren’t so crushed together. He let the Neko kiss him into oblivion, and Seunghun’s head was spinning with how much this meant to him.

He pulled back, only allowing a breath of space between them. “I’m sorry. This is just more intense than I thought it would be.”

“Do you want to stop?” Hyunsuk had to make sure.

“No, no. No. I don’t want to stop. Can’t you see- I’m happy.” He huffed, closing his eyes again as a wave of embarrassment rushed over him. They flew back open as Hyunsuk rubbed his nose along Seunghun’s.

“I’m happy too,” Hyunsuk smiled, pulling back to thrust into Seunghun’s heat.

Seunghun’s helpless smile slackened as Hyunsuk picked up the pace. The Alpha would pull back until only the thick head of his cock was nestled in Seunghun’s hole, only to slam all the way back in, his hips meeting the Neko’s ass. 

Seunghun’s moans grew in volume as each shove in grew hard, more intense, the slapping of their skin louder and quicker than his pounding heart sounding in his own ears.

Hyunsuk pulled back, taking advantage of Seunghun’s flexibility by hitching his legs up, shifting his arms under them to slide them up so that Seunghun’s calves rested on the Alpha’s shoulders. He leaned forward again, and Seunghun cried out as Hyunsuk pushed back in deeper than before, nailing the Neko’s prostate with each thrust.

“Can you- can you come like this, hyung?” Hyunsuk asked and Seunghun was almost too far gone to use words. He jerked his head in affirmation, slurring out something that sounded like ‘I think so.’ It would have to do.

Hyunsuk seemed to be on a mission to make Seunghun lose his mind, ending each thrust with a swivel of his hips, grinding the head of his cock over Seunghun’s prostate. 

The Neko felt a trail of saliva fall down the side of his mouth as his legs trembled on either side of Hyunsuk’s head. Seunghun’s eyes fluttered, as Hyunsuk flung him over the edge with a particularly sharp thrust. Seunghun cried out harshly, body tensing as he came untouched, his hole squeezing around Hyunsuk whose jaw clenched in effort to stave off his own orgasm until the Neko melted into the mattress, loose and a little spaced out.

Seunghun sluggishly trailed his hands up Hyunsuk’s tense arms, smiling lazily, adoringly. “I think I love you, Hyunsukkie.”

And suddenly Hyunsuk drove in one last time, coming deep inside the condom with a long, low groan. 

Seunghun hummed happily at the twitching inside him. He could get used to this feeling, stated and relaxed. Basking in Hyunsuk’s Alpha aura. 

Hyunsuk collapsed forward, letting Seunghun’s legs off his shoulders so he wouldn’t actually bend the Neko in half. He caught himself on his elbows at either side of Seunghun’s head, just looking at him in wonder. Hyunsuk’s eyes were wide and intense, a look of hope and hesitation in his face.

“What?” Seunghun asked, his brows furrowed.

“Did you mean it?” Hyunsuk asked urgently.

Seunghun wracked his brain for what the hell the Alpha was talking about, eyes widening as he realized what had slipped out. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it in the middle of sex, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret saying it. 

He’d been worrying over how the hell to tell Hyunsuk for at least a month now, so his post-orgasm lack of filter actually worked in his favor.

He pulled Hyunsuk down, stopping a hair’s breadth away from his own lips. “Of course I meant it.” And, maybe he should have done this sooner if he knew the way Hyunsuk would kiss him, a broken sound poured into Seunghun’s lips like it was all too much. 

They kissed like they wanted to crawl in each other’s skin and settle in for the night, deep and emotionally charged, until exhaustion hit Hyunsuk, whose shaky arms almost gave out beneath him.

He reluctantly pulled himself from the kiss, shuddering as he pulled himself from Seunghun’s heat as well, tying the condom and tossing it in the trash can. He grabbed the blanket off the floor before settling in beside Seunghun.

He wrapped a long arm around Seunghun’s waist, pulling him in until he fit in the curve Hyunsuk’s body provided. He wiggled back, resting his head on Hyunsuk’s arm, smiling as he pressed sweet, little kisses into the warm skin. 

Hyunsuk huffed a fond laugh, pressing his own kisses into the back of Seunghun’s head before whispering, “I love you too, my Seunghunnie-hyung.”

Seunghun’s heart felt too big for his body, and he thought he finally knew what it meant to be truly loved. He fell asleep in Hyunsuk’s arms with a wide, satiated smile.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
